Loly Aivirrne
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = January 27''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | gender = Female | height = 155 cm (5'1") | weight = 42 kg (92 lbs.) | affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | occupation = Arrancar #33 | team = Números | partner = Menoly Mallia | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Escolopendra | manga debut = Volume 28, Chapter 249 | anime debut = Episode 150 | japanese voice = Hana Takeda | english voice = Colleen O'Shaughnessey }} is the 33rd Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. She, along with Menoly Mallia, were ordered to bring Orihime Inoue to Aizen when he wanted to show her the Hōgyoku. She develops a deep hatred towards the captured Human girl, and clearly has an intention to kill her, even if that means going against Aizen's orders. Appearance Loly is a young, teenage-looking female Arrancar. She has long, black hair with two pigtails which reach down her back, a slender build, and her visible right eye is pink. The remnants of her mask cover her left eye, which is shaped around her eye with teeth dotted along the bottom of the mask and there is an extention from her mask into her hair which gives the appearance of a hair tie. Loly's school-themed uniform somewhat fits her name, as it includes a frilled skirt with a small black bow on the front, white half-sleeves worn from the elbows down to the wrists, and what appears to be thigh-length black-colored, white-outlined boots. She wears what appears to be white bracelets on her arms, and she also wears a white-colored, black-outlined material that ties around her neck, which reveals a fair portion of her stomach as well as her chest. Bleach manga; Chapter 249, page 13 Personality She seems infatuated with Aizen, as shown by her anger at Aizen's interest in Orihime.Bleach manga; Chapter 249, page 14 She also seems to be very impulsive and easily-angered, seen when she almost beats Orihime to death after she asked her to leave her room (and Menoly tried to stop her from "taking it too far", but could not stop her).Bleach anime; Episode 162 Bleach manga; Chapters 272-274 In the anime, Loly's fate is still the same but given a little more detail. When Yammy hurts her, Loly accuses Orihime of enjoying her suffering, but is shocked as Orihime again heals her wounds. When Yammy attacks Orihime, she defends her, hatefully saying she owes her and the ensuing battle lasts a bit longer, but ends the same way. When she is in Yammy's grasp, Loly shouts at Orihime not to help her, again declaring her hatred towards her. But she gives Orihime a smile before she meets her fate at Yammy's hand. The smile Loly gave Orihime, as well as the act of defending her, may imply that while she still hates Orihime, she might have come to terms with her feelings, or it may simply have been a farewell and returning favor for healing her. Plot Hueco Mundo arc She is first seen as being assigned to escort Orihime to Aizen's room along with Menoly. With Aizen pleased, he dismisses them, however the two seem hesitant as they think leaving him alone with her might be dangerous with her powers (though this might just be a front for her concerns for herself and Aizen). Aizen becomes somewhat annoyed, and the two apologize and leave the room angered and jealous of Orihime, while Ulquiorra watches.Bleach manga; Chapter 249, pages 13-14 Some time later, when Orihime in her room notices that most of her friends who have come to rescue her from Las Noches are in peril, the two enter due to no one else being around. Before Orihime could ask why they are there, the two comment on the room and how nice it looks, acting somewhat friendly and unfocused. They get around however to Aizen and his interest in Orihime and how he must really like her, then how everyone of her friends came just to save "their princess", commenting on her popularity. After this, Loly starts berating Orihime, saying how she must think very highly of herself. Orihime denies this as she is forced to one of the walls but Loly does not believe her and chastises this to Menoly. After this, she starts to get violent, pulling Orihime by the hair to throw her to the floor. She then tells her to not get cocky about herself and to stay away from Aizen, putting her foot on her head now. The two then decide to kick her face until she cries, while laughing. In the manga, Loly planned to tear off Orihime's fingernails instead of kicking her face.Bleach manga; Chapter 272''Bleach'' anime; Episode 162 A little bit later, Orihime is able to get out of the two Arrancar's grasp and runs for the door, only to have Loly blow it off with a Bala. Mockingly saying she was just trying to get the door for her, she notices that Orihime looks like she wants to say something and tells her to say it. When she says that if they have no business with her, they should leave however, the two become surprised. Loly then bends down to Orihime's level, thinking she is once again being high-minded of herself and asks who she thinks she is calmly. When she offers up no answer, she simply smirks and tells Menoly to "do it". After this Menoly is seen holding a Cero in her hand and Loly then proceeds to tell Orihime how her Cero sometimes "fires off randomly at times" and that she could be killed by this anytime, asking her if she is scared. Orihime stays silently unaffected however and angers Loly because of this, who raises her up by the neck. Orihime makes her let go however and Loly then slaps her to the floor, then grabs her by the hair once more. Menoly becomes reluctant about how far Loly is going now and tries to talk her out of it. Loly becomes enraged at Orihime, who is still giving a emotionless expression and tells her to stop it immediately, and even silences Menoly about her concerns, telling her to leave if she is chickening out.Bleach anime; Episode 162. These details only occur in the anime At this time though, an explosion occurs through one of the room's doors, which turns out to be Grimmjow's doing. When Grimmjow comments on how no one was guarding the room and how both of them were in it, Loly rudely questions his being there. Grimmjow brushes Loly away (acting like a punch to her) and then deals with Menoly who charges him with her Cero. He grabs her Cero, then adds his own, blasting her top half away. As Loly begins saying how he is going to be in trouble with Sōsuke Aizen for this, he messes with her shortly, making her panic and say she will not tell anyone if he does not kill her. Grimmjow then proceeds to stomp on her, saying she is an idiot for thinking Aizen cares about her at all. After this, he ripped her leg off with his hand. This is omitted from the anime adaptation.Bleach manga; Chapter 273 Sometime later, Menoly wakes up intact and wonders how she could still be alive. Loly, who is up against a wall bent over, says Orihime did it and remembers when she healed her instead of her beat up face, to which Loly questions and when no response was given, hits her. As she is healed, she becomes incredibly frightened by this unknown power and begins to think Orihime is a monster.Bleach manga; Chapter 274 She and Menoly were later seen still in Orihime's destroyed room when Ulquiorra walked in, demanding to know who was responsible. The two blame Grimmjow, resulting in Ulquiorra having a (rather short) battle with the Sexta Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 277 Fake Karakura Town arc Loly is later seen climbing a set of stairs, alongside Menoly, claiming that "this is their only chance to drag Orihime down". Her facial expressions seem to indicate that she is almost frightened, despite her determination.Bleach manga; Chapter 341 She and Menoly make their move during Ichigo Kurosaki's battle with Ulquiorra Cifer and begin to torture Orihime again by ripping her clothes and such. Ichigo notices this and goes after them, but Loly threatens to rip out Orihime's eye, but this only angers Ichigo as he begins charging a Getsuga Tenshō. Ulquiorra saves her, though, he claims that he is not helping her. They are all interrupted by the sudden arrival of Yammy Llargo.Bleach manga; Chapter 342 After his help was denied by Ulquiorra, Yammy notices them and knocks Menoly into a wall. Loly then pulls out her Zanpakutō and slightly cuts Yammy's hand before he could even lay a finger on her. Yammy gets quite surprised that she took out her Zanpakutō. She tries to retaliate and releases her Zanpakutō, yelling out that she'll kill both Yammy and Ulquiorra, but Yammy pounds her into the ground, incapacitating her. He then rams her through the wall seemingly killing her in the process and drops her body below. However, it is later revealed that Uryū Ishida saved her by pinning her to the wall of the tower with an arrow.Bleach manga; Volume 40''Bleach'' anime; Episode 268, omake Powers & Abilities Bala: The technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet. She is shown using this technique when she blasts the door open to where Orihime Inoue is held captive. Zanpakutō : Loly's Zanpakutō is a small dagger in its sealed state, which has a resemblance to a tantōBleach manga; Chapter 343, page 6 *'Resurrección': Its release command is .Bleach manga; Chapter 343, page 7 In her released state, she takes on the form of a centipede-like creature. Her mask grows and covers both of her cheeks. She grows armor over her legs, arms, breasts, and neck. Her arms take the form of two long centipede-like creatures. They have the body of a centipede without the head.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, page 8 :Resurrección Special Ability: Anything she touches in this form is instantly eroded away by the poison that drips from her arms.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, page 9 Trivia *In the manga, the guard on Loly's Zanpakutō is curved downward, but in the anime, it's curved upward. *In the anime, at the part where Loly cut Yammy's skin with her Zanpakuto she was saving Orihime from the Espada, though she still expressed her hatred of her. And when Yammy pounds and grabs her, Orihime rushes to help Loly but she tells her to stop, declaring again she hates her. Quotes *(About Orihime) "What is she... What... She's... She's... Like a monster...!?" *"I didn't come here so you could kill me! Yammy!" *(To Yammy)'' "I'm gonna kill both you and Ulquiorra!"'' *(To Orihime)'' "Stop! God I hate you... How could I not?"'' *(Insulting Yammy)'' "I said "scumbag"..."'' References Navigation de:Loly Aivirrne es:Loly Aivirrne Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Female Category:Numeros